To Breathe His Last
To Breathe His Last is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and fiftieth case of the game. It is the thirty-fifth case of The Mystery and the third case in Riverview Market. Plot Soon after the team suspected that the Teacher's accomplice is planning something as well the discovery of a simmering community disturbance, Chief Tempest informed the player and Major Lucas that when the Riverview marketplace was being opened for the day, they found a body. In the marketplace, the detectives soon found the strangled body of artist Edson Balzer, who they met three years ago. After Ethan confirmed the victim was strangled in the dead of night, they soon suspected Oceanian community pillar Linnea Nobel, market visitor and student Bryce Tent, fruit vendor José Luis Gaspar and Warrenville fashionista Chelsea Chapman in his murder. Soon after, Alexandra came to inform the team that she saw the victim at a sixties diner before his death the previous night. After Major and the player hurried to the sixties diner, they soon found clues to suspect Russian souvenir vendor Aleksei Romanov and wealthy businessman and cultist Marcus Wellington in the murder before they found a napkin note threat from the killer. They also learned about Edson being a former youth worker who worked with Bryce, how he caused José's fruits to mold and that he tried to get close to Chelsea despite her discomforts. Later, they were informed by Jacob that the marketplace was planning to reopen. After they stopped the marketplace from reopening, they found out that Linnea was in an affair with Edson, before learning that Edson made a poor painting of Marcus and that Edson had disdain for the Russians following the death of Aleksei's bride. In the end, the player found enough clues for their 150th arrest, incriminating José Luis Gaspar as the killer. After they confronted José about the murder, he denied the accusations until he cracked and confessed to the murder. He then explained that his feud with Edson had lasted for years but he did not want to cause bloodshed over what Edson did despite the consequences of what Edson did. He then explained that Edson had came to Mexico many years ago and that the victim had slept with his then married wife behind his back, befriending him all the while. When José soon discovered the affair between his close friend and his wife, he then confronted Edson and his wife, the latter then telling him that she didn't love him anymore and was planning to divorce him. Despite this, Edson and his ex-wife broke off their relationship years later. José then told them how Edson taunted him every day in the market, saying that bad things always followed him due to his divorce, financial struggles, constant moves across North America and his suspicion in several murders three years before. He then said that he blamed Edson for running his life, but he never thought of killing him until a hooded figure went to see him, whispering into José's ear about the injustices Edson did, which made him snap and kill Edson. Despite this, José started to sob, saying that he regretted it and he didn't know why he did the crime. Major then sadly sent the fruit vendor to Judge Brighton, who suspected foul play and ordered José's mental health to be further examined by the police. After José's trial, the detectives returned to the station with José where the player encountered a former suspect that they last met before the player returned home, Valentina Knox. The conspiracy theorist then told the player and Diana that she wanted to talk to them. She then told them that she had been collecting notes about a rising community feud, including Zhu Li and Harry Ridgewood's murders. She then told them that she accidentally left her conspiracy board notes in the marketplace while looking for the detectives. The detectives then headed to the market where they collected the pieces and restored Valentina's conspiracy board, where Erika then told the detectives that the board contained notes about the various communities, African, Oceanian, Eurasian, Latin American and North American. With the deaths of a British and a Chinese, along with the murder at the hands of a Latin American implied that there was foul play in place that was causing the trouble. Erika also revealed that Valentina had found out that there may be more conflict among the European, prompting them to talk to Valentina again before warning Linnea of the developments. Meanwhile, the player and Maxwell interrogated José again about what happened to him that caused him to murder. He then explained that he was having a drink at the sixties diner when someone gave him a piece of paper and told him that Edson deserved all the rage and revenge for the injustices that the victim did. Maxwell and the player then headed to the diner where they found an inkblot test in José's wallet, which Maxwell decided to use to question José further. After a few hours of interrogation, Maxwell then revealed that he was able to ascertain that José had little details about what happened to him for a few months, only remembering meeting Marcus Wellington by the riverbank to talk about his finances a few months. They then questioned Marcus, who explained that he was unaware of José's disappearances as he assumed that José had left Rosenoque. They then investigated the riverbank and found a journal on the Crize drug that Joshua was able to identity as notes written by gothic student Evelyn Cunningham, who told them that she was studying the drug for psychological purposes. After all the events, Maxwell came to the conclusion that José was kidnapped by the Teacher and subsequently brainwashed by her accomplice. the profiler then said that the kidnapped could be out there on the streets, going on about their lives and unaware of the fact that they were kidnapped. Maxwell then said that he was relieved that they rescued Summer and her father as Li could've led them to the same fate as José. He then told the player that he would be taking José back to Judge Brighton and have him put in proper rehabilitation sessions with Adelina, who agreed to help them. Shortly after, Major told the player that he wanted to talk to them and he then told them that his family was faring much better after the kidnappings. He then wanted to thank the player for being there for him through his hardest times three years ago and with his aunt turning out to be a psychopathic murderer. He then promised to the player that he would help the player to the very end of the world while they uncovered the Teacher's plans with her accomplice and any other crime they encounter in the city of Rosenoque. Months before the case, José was strapped to a surgical bed and trapped in a dark room, not knowing where he was. Then an unknown person walked into the room, seeing the fruit vendor squirm before the figure's mouth twitched in a smile. They then picked up a syringe, tapping the needle lightly before they brought it down toward Jose's exposed arm as the mysterious figure whispered, "Let's see what will make you snap." Summary Victim *'Edson Balzer' (found dead in a marketplace, strangled) Murder Weapon *'Artist's Apron' Killer *'José Luis Gaspar' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats tomato soup *The suspect uses antiperspirant *The suspect drinks flat whites Appearance *The suspect wears a badge Profile *The suspect eats tomato soup *The suspect uses antiperspirant *The suspect drinks flat whites Profile *The suspect eats tomato soup *The suspect uses antiperspirant *The suspect drinks flat whites Appearance *The suspect wears a badge Profile *The suspect eats tomato soup *The suspect uses antiperspirant *The suspect drinks flat whites Profile *The suspect eats tomato soup *The suspect uses antiperspirant *The suspect drinks flat whites Appearance *The suspect wears a badge Profile *The suspect eats tomato soup *The suspect uses antiperspirant *The suspect drinks flat whites Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats tomato soup. *The killer uses antiperspirant. *The killer drinks flat whites. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer wears a badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Riverside Marketplace. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Card; New Suspect: Linnea Nobel) *Question Linnea about finding the body. (New Crime Scene: Ivory Peaks River) *Examine Broken Card. (Result: Market Card; New Suspect: Bryce Tent) *Question Bryce about his frequent visits to the market. *Investigate Ivory Peaks River. (Clues: Faded Sign, Pile of Trash) *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Fruit Sign; New Suspect: José Luis Gaspar) *Question José Luis Gaspar about the victim's death. (New Suspect: Chelsea Chapman) *Question Miss Chapman about her friendship with the victim. *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Dirty Container) *Analyze Dirty Container. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses antiperspirant) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats tomato soup) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Sixties Diner. (Clues: Waiter's Tray, Broken Pieces, Torn Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Russian Souvenir; New Suspect: Aleksei Romanov) *Question Aleksei about if he met the victim. (Attribute: Aleksei uses antiperspirant) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Painting Receipt; New Suspect: Marcus Wellington) *Question Marcus about purchasing a painting from the victim. (Attribute: Marcus eats tomato soup) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Napkin Note) *Analyze Napkin Note. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks flat whites; New Crime Scene: Fruit Stalls) *Investigate Fruit Stalls. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locked Box, Faded Paper) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo) *Question Bryce about the victim being his youth worker. (Attribute: Bryce drinks flat whites, uses antiperspirant and eats tomato soup) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Moldy Fruits and Note) *Question José about his moldy fruits. (Attribute: José drinks flat whites, eats tomato soup and uses antiperspirant) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Edson's Love Letter) *Analyze Love Letter. (09:00:00) *Question Chelsea about the victim's love letter. (Attribute: Chelsea eats tomato soup, drinks flat whites and uses antiperspirant) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Diner Counter. (Clues: Broken Painting, Faded Locket, Locked Box) *Examine Broken Painting. (Result: Ridiculous Painting Restored) *Ask Marcus about the painting. (Attribute: Marcus uses antiperspirant and drinks flat whites) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Linnea and Victim Revealed) *Question Linnea Nobel about her affair with the victim. (Attribute: Linnea uses antiperspirant, eats tomato soup and drinks flat whites) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Russian Box; New Lab Sample: Newspaper Article) *Analyze Newspaper Article. (09:00:00) *Ask Aleksei about the article. (Attribute: Aleksei eats tomato soup and drinks flat whites) *Investigate Riverside Walkway. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Trash Can) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Artist's Apron) *Analyze Artist's Apron. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Artist's Apron; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Metallic Piece) *Analyze Metallic Piece. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Shed Blood Among Culture (3/7). (No stars) To Shed Blood Among Culture (3/7) *Investigate Riverside Marketplace. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Conspiracy Sheet) *Analyze Conspiracy Sheet. (03:00:00) *Question Valentina further on her theories about the community feud. *Inform Linnea Nobel on the community feud. (Reward: Burger) *Question José about the mysterious character. *Investigate Sixties Diner. (Clue: José's Wallet) *Examine José's Wallet. (Result: Inkblot Test) *Analyze José's Mental State. (06:00:00) *Confront Marcus about being the last person José saw before his kidnapping. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Ivory Peaks River. (Clue: Faded Book) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Journalized Notes) *Analyze Journal Notes. (03:00:00) *Question Evelyn Cunningham on her research on the Crize drug. *See what Major wanted to tell the player. (Reward: One Fifty Glasses) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Riverview Market